Kim's New Love
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: This is about Knouge's oldest daughter Kim, confessing adn facing her fears on love. Will Scar understand if she says no?  Find out!


_Another night in this new life, Kim thought. It was hard to learn that her parents were alive and were completely different then she imagined. She thought they abandon her as well. It was hard on living in peace after so much violence in her life. Even though her friend Shade was worse, it was still torture. She couldn't really trust anyone until she knew them completely. Plus she didn't wanted to push her luck with trust. She look at the moon and sigh at it's beauty. She heard someone in the woods. She recognized the footsteps better than anyone. She put on a smirk and spoke_

_Kim: Hey Scar._

_Scar: Enjoying the moon I see? _

_Kim: Well it is beautiful and soothing_

_Scar: The moon has it's beauty.. But not compared to the true beauty I see._

_Kim:*chuckles and blushes* You really are old fashion aren't you?_

_Scar: It's who I am._

_Scar has lived longer than Tikal. They were engaged, which was arranged of course. But after how long he lived. He was one of the most wisest, sweetest, and the most gentlemen that she has ever met. She had to admit he was attractive. But her heart was to much damaged, she couldn't bare hurting it again. Whenever he acted like a prince, she couldn't stand it. She felt like everything about him was a lie and she wanted to prove it. It took her awhile to trust him. She knew if Shade trusted him he was harmless. she couldn't help but felt hate towards him. After she got to know him, she felt a strange warmness from him. He was kind and gentle. Soon they were great always avoided the thought of her love towards him. Scar interrupted her thought._

_Scar: So you getting along with Knuckles?_

_Kim: Well. A little.. He's completely different from what I imangine. _

_Scar: But you can sure tell from the resemblance. _

_Kim: Yeah you can say that..Hey uh Scar? *blushes*_

_Scar: Yeah?_

_Kim: Do.. You wanna go for a walk?_

_Scar: Sure ^^_

_Kim didn't know why she asked that. But she felt like she wanted to spend time with him for some reason. They walked through the forest and talk. After awhile.._

_Scar: Kim.. Listen.. I..I really Like you and.. I know you don't want to date but.. I just want a chance Kim. I really like you._

_Kim had a sad expression on her face. He was so understanding and gentle. He knew how fragile her heart was.. He knew about her life and pain. But.. She was scared on breaking her heart again.. Then again.. Her heart was never fully whole. So it didn't hurt as much..It took her awhile to come up with the proper words.. But she couldn't get it out._

_Scar: Kim.. I would never hurt you like they did. And I wouldn't dare touch you if it was improper. You know me to well.._

_Kim: I..Scar..I..I don't know.._

_Scar: If you say no it's alright. We'll still be friends_

_: Scar I..I really want to but.._

_Kim couldn't dare finish her words. She stood there in tears. Scar didn't have to ask to finish her sentence. She was hurted to much. And he wanted to heal her from her pain. As he always did. He gently touch her face and wipe away her tears. Kim looked into his gentle eyes and spoke.._

_Kim: I'm sorry I'm like this... I do trust you.. I'm just afriad._

_Scar: For fear of that, I still will stay with thee.._

_Kim: *tearful smile*_

_Scar: May i kiss thee fair lady of the land?_

_Kim:*chuckles and blushes* Yes you may.._

_Scar gently kissed Kim on her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. She hadn't felt like this in so long. But this was different. He actually cared for her. He loved her as much as she did. Scar gently let go and looked into her deep blue eyes._

_Kim: Scar.. I know it's a little soon.. But. I think I love you._

_Scar: I shall and always love you.._

_Scar gently kissed her again. The kiss was fierce and passionate. He gently touched her cheeks to her hair. After centuries of searching for his true love... He has finally found her at long last.._

_Hope you like it. I use some line's from Shakespeare. This is pretty good. Sorry if it's short. I Write more and better stories. Oh and Kim is Knouge's oldest daughter._

_I own Scar adn Kim._


End file.
